I'm Movin' On
by Star-Depp
Summary: Lizzie and her friends are seniors now and it's almost graduation. Lizzie still likes Ethan, but must find out the hard way about life and love. R&R plz. *finished*
1. Default Chapter

"Graduation," Miranda said. "It's finally here."  
  
"Yea I know, these years have just flown by so fast," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey, y'all are acting like its tomorrow, we still got to have prom!" Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, yea.prom," Lizzie said. "It's in three weeks."  
  
I wonder if Ethan will ask me to the prom. He's probably going to go with Kate. Lizzie thought about it for a little bit then decided to leave it alone.  
  
"It's graduation!" Larry Tudgeman said grabbing Miranda and hugging her really tight.  
  
"Larry! Get off me now!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"So I see that you are the new class couple?' Kate said all snobby.  
  
"Kate's gotten worse over the years," Gordo whispered to Lizzie. "Ever since she got cheerleading captain on varsity."  
  
"Shut up Gordo!" Kate snapped. "It's not polite to whisper in front of your valedictorian."  
  
"What makes you think you are the valedictorian? Gordo has you beat so badly," Lizzie said.  
  
"We'll see when graduation day comes, it's not that far," Kate said confidentially.  
  
Kate walked off flipping her long blonde hair.  
  
"I still can't her!" Miranda said.  
  
"Me neither!" Larry said.  
  
"Go away Tudgeman!" Miranda shouted.  
  
Larry walked away and turned around and grinned at Miranda.  
  
Miranda sighed.  
  
"Hey Miranda, you want to go shop for prom dresses?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure, is Matt coming this time?" Miranda said. "He's matured sooo much since he was little, but I still don't like him going everywhere with us."  
  
"No, he won't go this time. I promise," Lizzie said.  
  
"So who are you going with Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I dunno, probably myself," He said and looked at Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"Me too," Miranda said not knowing about the feelings Gordo has for Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, kids! School's been out for almost twenty minutes. I know you're seniors and want to hang onto being a teen for as long as possible, but you can't do it here," the janitor said.  
  
"Ok," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked out of the school and started walking to their cars. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"Bye Gordo," Miranda said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
No, I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the story line. 


	2. Complicated

"Remember football season?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Miranda asked.  
  
"We won all our games. It's the first time that's happened ever since we've been in high school. Ethan was the star quarterback too."  
  
Gordo shook his head and continued to write his paper on anatomy. What Kate had said yesterday had bothered him so he decided to work a little harder.  
  
I wonder what she sees in him. So what if he's a good looking guy that's the best sports player in our school. He's definitely not going to be the valedictorian. Kate goes goo goo over that new hair cut, big deal, Gordo thought.  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: I'm a senior this year, but why do I feel so incomplete? This should be my "it" year. Maybe it's Kate or Ethan. Maybe Ethan can feel this emptiness. Who am I to say that? I've tried almost my whole life to get him. What would make him change his mind now? Maybe it would if I became the valedictorian and started a billion dollar band.  
  
Miranda looked up and noticed half the class was asleep and so was the teacher. "Hmmm." The bell rang and half the class almost jumped out of their seats. "Looks like Heart attack hotel," Miranda said to herself.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later," Gordo said and ran to his car and drove off fast.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At his home, Gordo slung his backpack against the wall and it hit the floor. He ran and looked into the mirror. He stared for a long time then his hand met his reflections hand in the mirror.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to be someone else. If I could be me on the other side of this mirror."  
  
Gordo looked through his closet frantically for some stylish clothes. He found a black tank top and a green muscle shirt his cousin got him for Christmas. He put it on with the baggiest pair of blue jeans he had. The put the belt on tight and looked in thee mirror. He wanted to barf.  
  
"I can't help it. This is what Lizzie wants, so I'll have to change."  
  
He looked at his hair. He ran his hands through it. "It's been the same since 7th grade."  
  
He grabbed the gel and slicked it back and spiked it up a little. "No more curls."  
  
He looked sadly in the mirror but stood up straight. "I've wanted to tell Lizzie how I've felt for three years. Now, maybe she will notice me as a "cool" guy and it will be easier.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lizzie I need advice," Matt said.  
  
"About what?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, there is the girl, and she might be my real first girlfriend. I think I'm in love with her. How do I tell her?"  
  
"Awww, Matt that's so sweet."  
  
"C'mon Lizzie. I need advice here. I need it from a female's point of view. You and mom are the closest ones to that and I'm not going to ask mom."  
  
"Just be yourself and tell her how you feel."  
  
"That's it! That's all you can give me? Geez, looks like mom is the last resort!"  
  
"Maybe that wasn't good advice. I've been myself around Ethan and that hasn't gotten me nowhere. But also I tried to be someone else one time and that didn't work either. I'm screwed."  
  
"What was that Lizzie?" Matt asked in another room.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No Larry, now stop calling because I've got to keep my grades up. This is my senior year and I'm not going to drop down to D's this year. Now good bye!" Miranda hung up the phone.  
  
She sighed and lay down on the bed. Then she sat up real fast. "Hey! I got an idea to get Lizzie and Ethan together!" The grabbed the phone and called Ethan.  
  
"Hello, is Ethan there?"  
  
I'll update soon. I've got a lot of ideas for the story. 


	3. True love part 1

Guess what?! I'm updating! Hehe. Actually this was my first fic and I didn't think I would get any reviews, but it turns out I did. Here goes nothing:  
  
"Sorry my plan didn't work Lizzie," Miranda said. "I was so sure that Ethan would ask you to the prom after I told him the truth about Kate."  
  
"It's ok Miranda, thanks for trying anyway. I'm sure no guy would care if they knew a girl had striped at club once because she was drunk."  
  
Lizzie kept walking around the block. Lizzie and Miranda often took walks around the block just to get exercise and fresh air. It was relaxing and relieved stress.  
  
"It's just strange you know," Lizzie began. "I've liked him ever since kindergarten and the one thing that has kept me going was knowing that one day he would like me. He had to! How is it possible for me to like him so much and him just think of me as a friend? All Kate has to do is look at him and he runs to her. Kate has always had it so easy, nothing has ever been difficult to her. She's ruthless, snobby, and impossible to get along with and she has everything! I've tried to be nice and kind and the best person I can and what has it done for me? Nothing! I'm in the same place I was when I was five."  
  
"Lizzie calm down," Miranda said. "You have came along way since then. You have made straight A's and helped so many people with problems. You have affected people's lives in many ways, good ways. You have accomplished a lot over these years. Sports, well, they weren't your thing, but we have had so many good and funny times in this school. Maybe we weren't perfect like Kate, but I wouldn't trade those memories to be perfect. I've had a blast and I'm going to cry so much on our graduation day."  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked thoughtful for a moment. Miranda's thoughts eventually sunk into her brain and she believed her best friend. "What was our class song again?"  
  
"I'm Movin' On by the Rascal Flatts."  
  
They walked a few more rounds and then decided to go back home. They each walked to their cars and waved good bye. Lizzie got home and as soon as she got into her room the phone rang. It was Ethan.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Ethan! Ethan: Hey Lizzie, I was thinking, maybe you would like to go to prom with me? If nobody has asked you yet. Lizzie: Really? I'd love to! Ethan: Great. I'll pick you up around seven? Lizzie: That's fine.  
  
They both hung up and Lizzie smiled from ear to ear. "Ok this is the part where I wake up and yet again, realize it was only a dream. Lizzie waited and waited. "Ok, why aren't I waking up? Maybe because this is real!"  
  
Lizzie got on the phone and told Miranda. Miranda was as excited as she was.  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie and Miranda didn't waste time spreading the word around. But, for some strange reason, Kate didn't get upset. She wasn't happy, but she didn't give any cruel comments or anything. She just rolled her eyes as if she didn't care.  
  
"But Kate is in love with Ethan!" Miranda said.  
  
"I know," Lizzie said. "It's strange."  
  
"So you're going with Ethan?" Gordo asked coming up behind Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo you scared me," Lizzie said putting a hand over her heart. "Yea, Ethan asked me last night.  
  
Gordo looked down at his shoes. Why didn't I ask her when I had a chance? I don't stand a chance against a guy like Ethan. I'm going to be one of these lonely nerds that never get married and live in a mansion. The only women that will want me are the hot chicks that only want my money and I'll never have the one I want. "I'm happy for you."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Thanks." Lizzie didn't know why, but for some reason she felt extremely bad. She almost wanted to cry she felt so bad. What happened? She asked herself. Why do I feel so bad? She felt as if going to the prom with Ethan was, well, wrong.  
  
Lizzie then noticed Gordo's new style that Miranda talked about earlier. What was he thinking? He did look like he lost some of his confidence dressing like, well, Ethan.  
  
Lizzie watched Gordo grab some books and walk away. She felt even worse then. Her stomach felt like it has just been kicked hard several times. What's the matter with me?  
  
"Are you ok Lizzie? You look kind of sick," Miranda said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just the excitement."  
  
Miranda giggled and went off the spread the word. Lizzie, on the other hand, stayed where she was and took deep breaths. Her heart was pounding hard and she was all of a sudden nervous. Am I having a heart attack? No, it's not that. I've just got a case of the jitters. It's because of Ethan, my long life wish has finally come true and I'm nervous.  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: Yea, I'm nervous, but for some reason, I'm not as happy as I was dreaming about Ethan as I am with Ethan. I know you want something bad, then when you get it, it doesn't mean that much, but Ethan? I've always wanted him and that doesn't apply with him. It's just my nerves, that's all. Then why do I feel like I've just committed a crime? Maybe I need to see a doctor or maybe I've just gone crazy.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Ethan said wrapping his arms around Lizzie. Lizzie jumped and got out of her thoughts. Once Ethans arms wrapped around her, all her nerves went away and she smiled. She all of a sudden felt that happiness she felt when she would stare into the sky at night and wish Ethan was there holding her. Now he is and her dreams have come true. She is Kate now. She is perfect. She felt perfect at that moment. Nothing could spoil this moment of watching Ethan look down at her and smile. The look of kindness and happiness on his face and he was looking at Lizzie and no one else. She was the one he wanted to be with, after all these years of praying and wishing, it finally came true. She was the woman of Ethan Crafts. 


	4. True love Part 2

"Well? How has your dates with Ethan been?" Miranda asked anxiously.  
  
"They have been magical," Lizzie said forgetting about how bad she felt before Ethans arms.  
  
"What was so magical?" Miranda asked wanting details.  
  
"I don't know, all of it. It's the way he holds me, our first kiss was by the crystal late at the park one night. I'll never forget that night. I have it wrote down in five different diaries. He just says the sweetest stuff and he think I'm the prettiest girl in the school and Kate is nothing compared to me. He means it too, I can tell by the way his eyes sparkle."  
  
Miranda smiled so big Lizzie thought her skin was going to shrivel up.  
  
"Where's Gordo? I haven't seen much of him lately," Lizzie said.  
  
"He's studying. He's making sure he's going to be valedictorian."  
  
Lizzie felt that bad feeling again. She held onto her stomach and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong Lizzie? You look sick."  
  
"I think I better go home. I'm fine though."  
  
When Lizzie got home she checked her messages. She had a lot from Ethan and one from Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, I know I haven't said much to you lately, but that's because I don't know what to say. *there was a pause* Can we just talk?  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed as that feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. "I must be sick."  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: I can't be sick! Not this close to prom! I still haven't got my dress!  
  
Lizzie lay on her bed and held her stomach and took deep breaths. She always took deep breaths when she felt like she was going to throw up. Only, this wasn't the throwing up feeling. Her heart started pounding and she started shaking. "Oh no! It's happening again. What's wrong with me?"  
  
Lizzie held onto herself tightly and curled up on her bed. She wanted to call Ethan and Gordo back, but she couldn't. She wanted some drugs or something to knock her out of this pain. She eventually went to sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning and felt fine.  
  
Ok, prom dress shopping. Lizzie tried to keep herself calm as she drove to the store called: "Moonlight Evening."  
  
When Lizzie walked in, she expected to browse, but saw a lavender dress first thing and went to try it on. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled. She was going to look perfect for her perfect guy. The dress was strapless and Lizzie had lost of a lot of weight. She had never been fat, but she got taller and got pole skinny.  
  
With my hair and make-up done, Ethan will be so proud of me. I can't wait!  
  
Lizzie bought the dress and drove home to find Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said carrying the dress up to her room. Gordo followed her.  
  
"Can we talk?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I just wanted to say that-"  
  
"Say what Gordo?"  
  
"That you would look gorgeous in that dress."  
  
"Thanks!" Lizzie smiled.  
  
Gordo forced a smile and looked down. I can't do it. I'm too chicken to do it. I must do it. For me and for Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, wait," Gordo said.  
  
"Yes?" Lizzie looked up wide-eyed.  
  
She's clueless. She's too busy thinking about Ethan than to even think about me.  
  
"Good luck with the prom queen thing. You have my vote," Gordo said looking into her eyes. He loved to do that.  
  
"Thanks, but we all know Kate is going to win."  
  
"You never know. Just because something seems like something, doesn't mean it is," Gordo said confusing himself. I'll talk to you later.  
  
"Ok, bye Gordo," Lizzie said giggling.  
  
The feeling hit her again. She started to sweat this time. She gripped her stomach and grumbled about the pain. "What's happening to me?" Then it hit her. Do I have feelings for Gordo? 


	5. The Prom

It's almost prom time. In a few hours I'll be dancing close to the guy I've been in love with for over seventeen years. The most happiest day of my life. Then why aren't I happy? I mean I am, then I'm not. Gordo has me so screwed up and I can't imagine why. I hope I don't get sick at the prom like I have been lately.  
  
"Lizzie?" Lizzie's mom said knocking gently on her door. "Ethan is here."  
  
Here? Now? But prom isn't for three more hours. Lizzie looked at her clock. It was seven o' clock on the dot.  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: Have I been sitting here for three hours thinking about life and love? Time passes when you drift into another world. That must be the secret to monks and Buddhists and stuff like that.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," Lizzie said.  
  
"Wow," Ethan said admiring Lizzie in her lavender gown and her hair and make up. She looked like a lady of a millionaire.  
  
I'm so nervous. I'm so afraid I'll do something to mess this night up. This is my perfect night.  
  
Ethan touched her hand and led her out to a limo he rented. Lizzie pretended to act surprised. She wasn't suppose to know about the limo, but Miranda couldn't help but tell her.  
  
Lizzie's nerves calmed down a little. She felt so comfortable around Ethan.  
  
Am I in love? Is he my soul mate? I think I am in love.  
  
Lizzie smiled and Ethan saw it. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Fireworks! I see fireworks! I AM in love!  
  
The eventually arrived at the prom, which was in a very beautiful boat. It reminded Lizzie of the Titanic. That fact didn't make her nervous. The only thing that made her nervous was that Gordo was going to be on it.  
  
Lizzie and Ethan had a few drinks and talked a little before they started dancing. The boat wasn't going to sail far, just in case someone needed off or it did start to sink. It was basically going to go in circles until about midnight. If anyone wanted off there was several motor boats attached and would take any couple back to shore.  
  
Lizzie and Ethan were dancing to "Paradise" when they felt the boat start to take off.  
  
"If we hit an iceberg, even though it's a hundred degrees outside, I'll let you be Rose and I'll be Leonardo," Ethan said.  
  
Lizzie laughed. She wanted to say something clever and sweet back, but her mind went blank. Instead of a comeback, Gordo's face appeared in her mind. She got scared for a second.  
  
I'm supposed to be in love with Ethan, why can't I get Gordo out of my mind?  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, I booked us a room around back. I forgot something in there, if I'm not back in five minutes come look for me," Ethan said.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie said.  
  
Ethan left and Lizzie looked around. She saw Miranda with her date and some other guys she was flirting with. She then saw Kate who was snickering and looking at her. Lizzie eventually found Gordo, he was talking to some other dateless guys there.  
  
Lizzie looked down. Oh no! That feeling is coming back again. I can't be getting sick, not now. I can't!  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie turned around to see Kate.  
  
"So, have you and Ethan done it yet?" Kate asked with her friends giggling in the background.  
  
"Done what?" Lizzie asked. As soon as she asked it, she knew the answer and realized how dumb of a question that was. "Of course not!"  
  
"Ethan will be disappointed," Kate said.  
  
"No he won't. He's not that type of guy."  
  
Kate let out a burst of laughter. "Why do you think he asked you? I told him you would give him some if he asked you to the prom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get you back for telling him that crazy story about me getting drunk and-"  
  
"He's not like that!" Lizzie insisted.  
  
"Oh, are you going to cry? That's too bad. I figured you would have known by now. Ethan is a patient guy you know," Kate said.  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Kate, getting bored, gave one last snicker and left to go back to her date and friends.  
  
It's been five minutes, maybe he got lost. Lizzie went to the back to look for Ethan.  
  
Kate's wrong. She's just jealous because he asked me and not her.  
  
Lizzie found the room that Ethan had booked for them. It had a "Do not Disturb" sign on it. Lizzie shook her head. "Paranoid," she told herself.  
  
Lizzie opened the door and found a room with one bed and Ethan's tuxedo thrown all over the floor. Ethan came out of the small bathroom in his robe. "I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Ethan! What are you doing?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean? What does it look like I'm doing?" Ethan said. "You wanted this, right?"  
  
"No!" Lizzie said.  
  
"But Kate said-"  
  
"Kate lied!"  
  
"Come on Lizzie, everybody does this on Prom. It's the 'cool' thing to do."  
  
"Then I guess I'm no 'cool' enough for you," Lizzie said and then slammed the door shut. She saw Kate at the end of the hall laughing. Lizzie ran down the other end of the hall. She didn't want to face Kate right now. Lizzie started crying.  
  
All he wanted was sex and I was too blind to see it! I thought he really liked me.  
  
Lizzie ran down various halls and stopped to lean on a poll and cry. Great, I'm lost now.  
  
"Lizzie?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Lizzie looked up and through the blurryness of her tears she saw Gordo.  
  
"Gordo? How did you find me?"  
  
"If you open that door in front of you, you will find the prom going on."  
  
Lizzie looked at the blue doors in front of her. She saw faces through the window, happy faces. She heard the music over her pain for the first time. "Oh, yea."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Honestly? No!" Lizzie sobbed.  
  
"What happened?" Gordo asked almost afraid to touch her. Afraid he would offend her, or scare her, or even break her.  
  
"I'll make a long story short. Ethan just wanted me for sex. Every sweet thing he ever said to me was a lie."  
  
Figured, Gordo thought.  
  
"Kate was the one that told him I would do it! That's why she wasn't upset when she found out we were going together."  
  
Lizzie dried her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror. I'm nothing, she thought.  
  
Gordo, with his hear beating, took a chance and scooped Lizzie up in his arms. To his surprise, she didn't fight it. She grabbed onto his tuxedo as if she were going to fall off a cliff if she let go. Gordo said the only thing he knew to say, "Everything will be ok."  
  
Lizzie's heart started beating and her stomach was making a funny feeling again. Only this time it didn't hurt, it felt good. She felt good in his arms. This felt right. It only felt right with Ethan when she was with him and wasn't thinking about anyone else. She only felt like she was in love when Ethan was lying to her, using her.  
  
With that last thought Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck and sobbed a little more. She could tell it startled him, but he just gripped tighter around her.  
  
Not too tight, but tight enough that I know he'll never let me go, Lizzie thought. She felt like a baby crying like this. She tried hard to make it stop, but she couldn't. She heard Gordo saying, "Shh. Everything is ok now, I promise." He kept repeating that. The more he said it, the more that feeling grew in the pit of Lizzie's stomach. She eventually stopped crying. Something hit her suddenly. That feeling, the painful feeling she use to get when she was with Ethan, but thought about Gordo, was guilt. She felt guilty that she wasn't going to the prom with Gordo, because deep down that's who she liked. She never liked Ethan Craft. She liked Ethan Crafts looks and the person she had pictured of him in her mind. That perfect prince image of him riding on a golden stallion and slaying dragons, the fairy tale type. But he wasn't anything like that, he was the villain and Gordo was the prince.  
  
I found my prince at last. She realized that deep down, she always did like Gordo, she was just afraid he didn't like her and that Ethan was her only one.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo who had a sympathetic look on his face. The look that said: I care about you, I really do.  
  
Lizzie wanted to cry again. Not because of Ethan, but because she knew she had caused Gordo pain and wanted to turn back time and make it right, but she couldn't.  
  
Lizzie looked into Gordo's eyes this time. They were pretty. She smiled, she didn't force at. She actually tried to stop it, but couldn't. Something made her smile. It wasn't a big smile, just a small loving smile. Gordo smiled back. Before Lizzie knew it, she was being kissed by the guy of her dreams.  
  
Fireworks! I see fireworks!  
  
Gordo is the guy I had pictured as Ethan all these years. Why didn't I see that?  
  
"Oh my god! Lizzie!" Miranda yelled in a happy tone.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both looked up shocked. Miranda was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Uh, well, you see, we were just um," They both stammered.  
  
"I heard about you and Ethan, but it looks like you're ok. This time, I get the hint," Miranda said and started to exit back into the room where they were having the prom.  
  
"I guess Kate didn't waist any time," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yea," Gordo said dryly. "You, uh, you wanna dance?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "I'd love you."  
  
They walked back into the room. The people who Kate had gotten too started whispering while other who hadn't heard, kept going on with their business.  
  
Another slow song came on and Gordo held Lizzie close. She sighed. "This is how it should be." She opened her eyes wide after she said that. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Gordo sighed back and only held her tighter. Ok, no problem, Lizzie thought.  
  
For the rest of the night, others came by and told her that Kate was a jerk for what she did while Miranda kept checking on her. Rumors were that Kate and Ethan were an item now.  
  
"That's the way it should be," Gordo said.  
  
When it came time to pick the prom king and queen Lizzie looked down. Even though there had been hateful words said about both, Ethan and Kate, Lizzie figured they would still get prom king and queen. Lizzie could tell Gordo thought the same.  
  
But, to there surprise, there names were called out.  
  
Kate's mouth dropped open and she cried tears of jealousy.  
  
"Lizzie and Gordo got it!" Miranda said and winked at them both as they took their crowns.  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: I got to be Prom queen and my king is the guy I really do like, love maybe. This night did turn out to be pretty close to perfect after all.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them all! And, I bet you think this is the last chapter, right? Well, wrong! Hehe. I got one more. It'll be a song fic though, very short. I was going to make the last chapter a song fic about "I'm Movin' on" by the Rascal Flatts. 


	6. Graduation

Ok, this is a song fic. A happy ending and a new beginning in Lizzie's life.  
  
Song: I'm Movin on by the Rascal Flatts.  
  
Lizzie stood in line, getting ready to get her diploma. Everything that had happened in her whole life didn't compare to what had happened in the last few weeks. She has flashbacks of everything that had happened and watched the students that she had grown up with go and graduate to move on in the world.  
  
I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
  
Finally content with a past I regret  
  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
Lizzie got closer to getting her diploma and leaving her high school forever. It almost seemed like leaving home. She had had so many memorable events, heartaches, happy times, and just had fun in those halls that she would never be in again. Not as a student anyway. She was an adult now. Only according to law, deep down, she was a scared child. She was scared like when she started kindergarten. Except now she wasn't learning shapes and colors. She was learning life and love. She looked at Gordo and he smiled at her. She felt warm inside. She still felt guilty for ignoring her feelings for him, but she still felt good.  
  
I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
  
They mean no harm but it's time that I face it  
  
They'll never allow me to change  
  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
Lizzie thought about her family, who watched her so proudly. She was so afraid she would let them down somehow. Even Matt was smiling. She smiled, not at her family, not at Gordo, but to herself. She smiled because she was proud of herself.  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
  
And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
  
Lizzie walked up to her principal as her name was called. She happily accepted that diploma. She realized that high school had taught her the basic academics, but it had also taught her how to be a true person and it had prepared her for the real world. She was ready to face it even thought she was scared. She knew she would have Gordo by her side. He was the one she could trust. She would also have Miranda. They had all gotten scholarships. Kate and Ethan hadn't gotten any though. Lizzie knew it wasn't very kind, but she smiled at their bad luck. There senior year, there most important year, and they blew it. Lizzie was ready for the world as the world was ready for her.  
  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
  
I shouldn't  
  
I had to lose everything to find out  
  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
Everyone had gotten their diplomas and was ready to celebrate. The band was out of breath anyway. Everyone threw their hats up in the air as everyone screamed. This year had turned out to be the perfect year for Lizzie. To top it all off, Gordo did get valedictorian. Miranda ran and screamed hugged Lizzie's neck. She told Lizzie that they had to keep in contact and always remain friends no matter what. Lizzie agreed. Miranda was crying more than anyone at that point and ran to hug some of her other friends. Lizzie even noticed that Kate looked kind of sad.  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: Maybe life will make her grow up.  
  
Lizzie turned around to find Gordo, and there he was. Lizzie smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. This was the beginning of love, life, and happiness.  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
Well, there you have it. Thank you for the reviews, I had fun writing it. I hope you like it. 


End file.
